Euforia
by Alleina Salvatore
Summary: Klaus está eufórico ahora que puede ser lobo, por lo que decide visitar a una "amiga" bruja, pero se le sale de las manos...


Espero que os guste, y a ver si cae algún review...

* * *

><p><strong>Euforia<strong>

Diane Baker se levantó feliz aquella mañana. Ya hacía más de un mes que no recibía "visitas", y eso la alegraba enormemente. Se dio una ducha algo larga, feliz de que el agua no estuviera fría por culpa de las bromas de su hermana. Cuando salió, se puso una toalla algo corta, pero no le importaba, pues hacía bastante calor aquella mañana. Se recogió el pelo mojado en un moño. La mañana era demasiado perfecta como para desperdiciarla secándose el pelo.

Diane acababa de terminar la carrera y se había mudado a aquella casa hacía tres meses. Aunque sabía que él podía entrar, no le preocupaba, pues en el caso de que entrara, ella no podría hacer nada. Con 24 años, un novio millonario que estaba estudiando la carrera de derecho en Oxford y un trabajo que, junto con el dinero que conseguía gracias a su novio, la ayudaba a vivir con bastantes comodidades.

Se sentó en el sofá, planeando quedarse todo el día viendo la tele, sin preocuparse por la ropa o el pelo, sin atender ni el teléfono ni la puerta, preocupándose simplemente de ella. El día tenía una pinta magnífica. Estuvo viendo un capítulo de House que, aunque ya había visto anteriormente, le gustó igualmente, y después se puso a ver la primera película que vio mientras se comía el helado de chocolate que había encontrado en el congelador.

Estaba muy relajada, viendo la tele y comiendo sin parar, cuando notó una presencia detrás suya. La tranquilidad que la inundaba desde que se había levantado desapareció dando paso a la inquietud, que se convirtió en temor cuando una mano grande, fría y suave se posó sobre su hombro.

Diane dejó el helado inmediatamente y se volvió hacia Klaus, casi esperando que la mano sobre su hombro fuera una simple alucinación. Pero no, él estaba allí, frente a ella, mirándola con aquella sonrisa que hacía que le entraran ganas de correr y que hacía que se derritiera a la vez. La verdad, estaba aún más guapo de lo que Diane recordaba, alto, oscuro y misterioso, mirándola con aquella mirada que hacía que Diane y cualquier otra mujer quisiera besarlo.

Pero no había que olvidar que él era malvado, y que los humanos no le importaban para nada. No le importaban para nada que no fuera el maleficio que impedía que se convirtiera en lobo o para hincarles el diente y beberse su sangre.

- Hola, Diane. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos-saludó el vampiro con voz sensual-. Tengo algo que contarte.

- ¿Y qué es?

- ¿Ni siquiera vas a saludarme? Eso es de muy mala educación. Por cierto, tengo que admitir que estás más guapa que de costumbre. Deberías ir así más a menudo.

- ¿Por qué no me matas de una vez, Klaus?

- Porque tú me ayudas. Eres una de las brujas más importantes de todo el mundo. Además, ahora Greta y Maddox están muertos.

- Así que me necesitas para el sacrificio. Para eso has venido.

- La verdad es que no. Lo que he venido a contarte es que el sacrificio ya ha ocurrido. La pasada luna llena. ¿Quieres ver mi forma de lobo?

- Sí-contestó Diane a pesar de que no quería. Sabía que Klaus se convertiría aunque ella le dijera que no, y Diane no quería que él se enfadara con ella.

Klaus se apartó un poco de Diane. No quería hacerle daño, al menos no todavía. Sus huesos empezaron a cambiar en cuanto él quiso. Pocos minutos después, Diane tenía a un enorme lobo de pelaje claro a su lado, que se lanzó hacia ella, atrapándola debajo de él. Aún teniéndola debajo suya, completamente desnuda, pues la toalla se le había resbalado en el momento en el que él se había puesto sobre ella, volvió a convertirse en hombre, estando él también desnudo.

Diane se estremeció al sentirlo desnudo encima de ella, haciendo presión hasta casi no dejarla respirar. Klaus giró la cabeza de Diane hacia un lado y le mordió. Y lo peor, se dijo Diane, era que ella lo estaba disfrutando.

Klaus estaba eufórico, así lo dejaba la conversión en lobo. Estaba tan eufórico que incluso había pensado en sexo. Pero él nunca tenía sexo con humanos, esa era una regla general que él nunca había incumplido. Los humanos estaban sólo para alimentarse. Que era lo que él estaba haciendo en ese mismo. Estaba tan eufórico que no sintió cuando el corazón de Diane dejó de latir.

Cuando terminó con la sangre de la chica, llamó a Stefan y le dijo que se deshiciera del cuerpo. Él estaba demasiado eufórico para trabajos meticulosos. La verdad, le fastidió un poco el haberla matado. Era la bruja en la que más confiaba. Y la más poderosa. Pero, al fin y al cabo, era una simple humana más, y no era tan grave el haberla matado.

Pocas horas después, el fastidio había desaparecido y Klaus ya estaba pensando en el siguiente paso que dar con Stefan.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? A mí me ha gustado pero claro, yo no soy la más adecuada para opinar sobre mis historias :)<p> 


End file.
